what if!
by emina15
Summary: what if Maria ran away from her family at the age of 18. She left because she cannot handle the pressure put on her. She still thinks that it was her fault concerning about her mother dead and her father hated her. What if kyoko at the age of 20 left
1. the path i chose

**Hello….**

**Emina15: this is a revised version…..**

**o.0 rosa o.0****: Emina and I don't own skip beat….**

**Emina15: if I did, I would have a carefree life….**

**o.0 rosa o.0****: LOL**

**Emina15: just joking **

**Emina15 & ****o.0 rosa o.0****: well then pls. enjoy….**

**Chapter 1 – the path I chose**

**~Maria~**

I ran away. I ran away from everything. I couldn't handle it. How could they lie to me? I even heard father say that he hated me because I killed mother. He wished that I wasn't born. What's worse is that grandfather lied to me saying that father left because of work when we both know that's not true. We both know that it is because of _**ME**_ that father left. He just couldn't stand to be in the under the same roof as a murderer. They were all hypocrite. It has been like that for the last 6 yrs.

I couldn't take it anymore. So I left. I gathered my savings. Being a Takarada really has its points as well. And I ran. I ran as far as I could and as fast as I could, never looking back. While I rain it started to rain as if the world was crying for me. As if it understood my pain.

While I was running in the rain, nobody recognize me a Takarada, Takarada Maria, I wore green colored contacts and I dyed my hair black. When I was younger my grandfather praised me as a genius in business. I came up with a plan. A plan that will proof that I don't need them. I made up my mind I will do everything in my power to make a talent agency. One that will rival that of LMEs'; I will do everything in my power to crush my so called father's business.

I was so concentrated in my thinking and crying that I failed to notice where I was going that I bumped into a lady. We both stumble for a bit before we fell. We both lowered our head immediately to apologize but we ended out hitting our heads. She laughed about how we both did everything at the same time. She got up and straightened her clothes and extended her hand out to help me up. I took it and that was when I noticed how beautiful she was. She had blonde hair up to her mid back and has light blue eyes. Was she a foreigner?

"Hey, do you want to work as a model/actress or singer? I could make you in to a top star that can rival against Tsuruga Ren or Fuwa Sho. So, how about it Miss?" I asked her she looked at me with surprise.

**~Kyoko~**

I left the Fuwa's inn half a year ago. I used to have black hair and hazel eyes. But I dyed my hair blonde and had light blue contacts. Some say that I look like an angel. I was thinking of my childhood. My fairy prince had blonde hair but he had green eyes. Hmm corn~ how I miss him… I wonder if he still remembers me.

While I was walking I bumped into someone. We both fell and hit our heads. I founded it funny how we were both going to apologize but instead we hurt each other more. Then she asked me something I will never forget. "Hey, do you want to work as a model/actress or singer? I could make you in to a top star that can rival against Tsuruga Ren or Fuwa Sho. So, how about it Miss?" Me? A celebrity? I was shocked… I didn't know what to say. Then I thought about it and thought that might work out well. Then I notice the condition she was in and said:

"You're soaking wet. Would you like to come with me to my apartment? We can talk about it there if you want. You'll catch a cold if you stay like that, you know that."

**~Maria~**

What a strange lady, at least that is what I thought. But when I was with her it felt good, it felt like I could trust her with anything and she wouldn't betray me. She gave off a really sincere feeling of warmth.

Days pasted, while she and I were looking for a place to star our company. Who would work for it and contracts with good actors, singers, and models. We bond; we went shopping, shared our past and conferred each other.

A couple of days Later….

Kyouko and I became an unbreakable pair. I told her what happened to my mother and what I did to her. She didn't blame me like all the other adults. She even encouraged me. In exchange she told me her story about her mother hating her, and her childhood friend using her. Her surrogate parents, lying to her all of it.

It seems that I wasn't the only one that was called a genius. We did everything alike. With her help our company was growing really fast.

After a year has passed my business has been successful and it is all thanks to my one-sama. My company was called "Heart". Even though I was the president, I work as a model to my company as well. Everybody in my company knows the identity of their director. But they know that I didn't want to disclose my identity outside this building. In our company we are like family. We help those who wanted to have a second chance in the world, people who wanted to make a name for them self. For all those broken people who need someone to believe in them and need to know that someone is there for them. Right now Heart is on par w/ LME in just a year. I just couldn't believe it.

My one-sama changed her name to Akai Rosa and became the no. 1 actress/model/singer on par w/ Tsuruga Ren. But they hadn't had the chance to work together. I love her beautiful voice. She even beat her so called childhood friend Fuwa Sho in being a no. 1. I wonder what he will say if he found out of my one-sama's identity. *evil grin* oh, I love to see that one. I besides being a model became an actress as well. But not on one-sama's level. But she even tried to persuade me to try and beat her. Silly one-sama when will she learn that she is in a whole lot different level than me. I also have a stage name so that they won't be able to track me and take me home. My stage name is Lily, Shiroi Lily.

I haven't had a contact w/ my family for over a year now. But I heard in the news that grandfather still tries to find me. Surprisingly Kouki-san (Maria's father) even sometimes appeared in a talk show that asked me to come home and hey will talk out the misunderstanding. Grandfather was with him the all-time. But I ignored it. I still hated them.

**~Takarada Lory~**

Sigh

"Maria, where are you? Was it my fault? I shouldn't have gone to that meeting and left you alone. I should have known that you wanted to run away. What kind of grandfather am I?" Lory said while holding and cradling the photo of Maria, while he said this Sebastian was going inside the office without a sound.

"It isn't your fault Lory-sama, it's not even Kouki-sama's, and it was all a misunderstanding." Sebastian said. Lory opened the drawer and put her picture inside while Sebastian handed him some paper.

"Anyway, this 'Heart' agency became a hot topic in the business world. Even today I still don't know who their president is. I don't even know if it is a boy or girl and I don't even it is two presidents or one. Sigh... Have you funded anything at all Sebastian about this company called heart?"

"No my lord, all I find leads to the same thing. A dead-end. I even asked all the people that worked there are a closed knitted group. They all said that they won't betray their president. That the president, gave them a second chance that no one gave them. That is all that I found out."

"So at least now we know that there is only one president. But you know what my guts tell me that I remain on a friendly term with this company and its president or that I will regret it deeply someday." Stated Lory

"You must all ways follow your instinct, my lord" advised Sebastian

"But what do I have to regret? I already lost my only beloved granddaughter? Kouki, finally can disregard his work for personal matters. But it is too late, to admit that he did a mistake…. She is gone and nobody knows where she is or how she is doing… Not even the police or the private detective" Lory commented while holding back his tears and voice. Then a paper caught his eyes.

"…Hmm….. What's this, a TV series? Romance? They want Ren to be the leading man? That boy still doesn't know about love…Hmm… The leading lady is Akai Rosa. Wait doesn't she work for that 'Heart' company?" (Sebastian nodded in respond. Lory stayed quite thinking.)

"Alright then this will be a box office hit and a challenge to Ren. To see if he can love." Lory stated with a smile.

A/N:

Thanks to my new found beta, **o.0 rosa o.0**….the story is much more interesting…

I thank you for your patience….

This is a revised version….

Hope you like it…

From emina15 and her beta…


	2. challenge

**Hello again….**

**Thanks you for waiting…**

**Remember id don't own skip beat…..**

**Chapter 2: challenge**

~Maria's PV~

'Oho now this is interesting'… thought Maria holding a piece of paper up to read. 'What is this? A movie where they want my onee-sama as the leading lady…. Oho but look at this, her leading man is Tsuraga Ren. Hmm… What an unpredicted turn of event... I see what you are trying to do, GRANDFATHER… Alright then. Let's play. Let us see who will win.' Thought Maria with an evil smile…..

This is exciting!

~Takarada and Maria~

Let the games begin!…..

~Kyoko~

'Shivers' a cold josh of wind blew on Kyoko's back and for an instinct a picture of Maria occupied her mind. 'Hmmm'

'I better go to Maria, I think she might be up to something.'

I haven't had the chance to see her for a while now.

'Thank god Shi-chan helps me with my schedule or else I'll be in the hospital collapse with a fever because of stress. I love him because his appearances to look like a yakuza but really is a very kind-hearted man with a bit of a temper but still kind.' Kyoko thought while she smiled.

'Anyway I better hurry before Shi-chan says that I can't go see Maria because I need to relax… but I just can't stay in bed for too long. I get soooooo bored! Besides I should give him a break before he collapse from exhaustion.

I was walking down the halls of the company that Maria and I own. All the weird decorations and pictures of art that she likes. Pictures of our workers winning an award for something or of us going against one another in a bowling tournament in our company. By the time I reached our office I was smiling like crazy remembering all the fun time. When I opened the door to the office I heard he giggling. 'Wait giggling, oh she is scheming something. Poor person who is going up against her. Her of all people in the whole world they have to pick a fight with Maria… I know by now that everyone who picks a fight with her always loses and always end up on their knees begging for forgiveness.' So I walk up to her and go next to her to give her a hug. I stopped when I saw my name in the document that she was holding. I figured that she was going to use me to do her means. 'Won't be the first time thought' I said to myself. 'Oh well, I'll help with whatever she is planning.'

"Hey Maria" I said while hugging her and kissing her on the check. She was startled but then she recognized me and smiled.

"Nee-saaan! You scared me!" she said with a blush and putting the paper down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but you were just soooo focused in the document that you didn't hear me come in.:" I stated while walking to the coffee table on the left side of the office. The table was always filled with such good coffee and croissants that I just had to have. Later I went to the big window that filled nearly the entire back wall. Instead a window it looked like an invisible wall to me. I looked out the window and saw all of Tokyo from there. The little cars, people and stores right below us. It all seems so small from up here.

"Soo, what is it you are planning to do now? You can't say you aren't planning anything 'cause I saw the papers you were holding." I said before taking a sip of my coffee and turning to face her and lean on the wall.

She was shocked but recovered with in a second. She let out a sigh and I smiled to her.

"I was planning to ask you if you wanted to take up a new movie deal… Don't worry you don't have to… But you are the leading lady and **REN** is the leading man…. It would be a waste, to let such a great chance to work with _the Tsuruga Ren_ go down the drain…" Marie said with such a depressive voice.

"You know, you can tell me what you are planning, and I will try to help anyway I can because your sad puppy dog looks won't work on me right." I said with a smirk.

Sigh "Can't blame a girl for trying… (Smile) I just want you to see how things are going at their end and for you not to let yourself fall victim to his love spell… I know that if I send someone else they would spill the whole beans of who I am and I just don't want that… at least not yet. You are the only one I can trust with this onee-san" Maria said with a sad honest smile. I just had to run to her and hug her. I put my coffee and croissant down and rubbed her back gently while I cradle her. She let out a single tear and looked up. She smiled at me like a daughter would smile to her mother to let her know that she was fine. I looked into her eyes and saw all the pain she was trying to hide, I hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. I whispered into her ear that I loved her and that she will always have me… She giggled while nodding in return. Maria got out of my embrace and gave me a warm smile while mouthing an 'I love you too'. I smiled and stood up got my coffee, croissant and headed towards the seat next to her.

"Hey hasn't Lory been trying to get some info of you?" I said while dragging the chair next to her. Once there I set down crossing my legs in such a lady like manner that Maria looked at me and giggled. I took a sip of my coffee and then bit for the first time since I got it my croissant.

"Oh of course, I know that, (smile) that is why I want you to take up the offer. I bet you that he immediately accepted this cause onee-sama is from heart and he wants to have a chance to bond. (She turned back to her document and read some papers before crumbling it into a ball and throwing it out.) But I just want you to see how good this Tsuruga Ren is. If he is as good as they said then we can persuade him to join us."

"Will it be alright Maria? I mean he works for your grandfather… Won't he recognize you?" I asked with a worry tone and biting my croissant

"No he joined LME after I left there for he doesn't know me and I don't know him. (Getting more paper and throwing it out). But I do have to say he does seem familiar. Maybe he is a son of a famous person that worked for LME. Guess what. I'm going to be working as your little sister in this movie. Aren't you happy? We finally get to work together!" said Maria in such a happy voice while getting even more paper but this time half of it was send it to the trash while the other was put on top of a small pile of paper to her right.

"Really? But now I'm even more worried for you. Want me to look into it? I have nothing to do for now. I have three days off and I want you to be as safe as possible. You are so precious to me. That is why I came to take you out. You seem to be so preoccupied lately that I barely get to see you at home now a days. I just wanted a day out with you. You know go shopping incognito… Get you to relax a little. I mean isn't too much stress to act, model and do the president work." I took the last bite of my croissant and the last sip of my coffee. I got up and went to pick up more coffee this time I got to coffees and put it a tray while putting a chocolate donate and a chocolate croissant in the same tray. Grabbing the tray and taking it back to where Maria sit I put it next to my chair and far away from any papers, I grabbed a cup of coffee and the chocolate donate and handed it to Maria, who turned around to take it.

"Thank you, onee-sama. (Taking the coffee and donate) But you do your fair share of things to. You even do more than me. You sing, act, model and take care of the recruiting new members for the company and taking them under your wing." Maria said with a smile. I sat across from her and we both look at each other in such a comfortable silent.

"Yes but at least I take my time off unlike you. You need to take time off and relax your body won't last long for the big confrontation." I said with a smile

"You know I might just take you up on both of the offers. I want to see if this Tsuruga Ren is the son of someone who worked for LME and if he of any danger to us. But for now let's go to a spa and relax. We can let vice-president do this work."

"Yes, I think it is time anyway. We might be late for our appointment at the spa."

"You already had all this planned?" Maria asked with a surprised face

"Yup. By the way what is the movie called Maria? What is my character's name and do you have a copy of the script?"

"Oh, it is called 'fated to love you' it's a story between 2 childhood friends that was separated from each other when they were 10 yrs. old. After 14 years of not seeing each other, they finally met again. You didn't recognize each other. But your families are a rich business tycoon that they plan for the 2 families to merge through marriage between their 1st born. Here you will be playing Ootori Keiko. Your love interest is Haninozuka Kazu. Your family is more in the medicine business or so. While the Haninozuka are fighters and best in trading and others. Hmm that is the gist of it. And it is a series not a movie. There will be 10 episodes for this. We get the script once I say that you and I have accepted it. Maybe some time next week." Maria stated in a matter of fact voice while the where walking down the hall to the elevator. "And she calls me a workaholic." She mutters.

"I heard that." I said as I walk up behind Maria and hug her and put most of my weight on her. Letting her know that I will always be there for her.

"Onee-sama, get off me. I can't walk right." Maria said as she stumbled into the elevator and looking up at me. When people saw us come out of the elevator people giggling and smiling at us. They all think we are real siblings. A couple of people said we look so close and others just wave hello to us like always. We were stumbling into so many people because of me not that either one of us complained. "Onee-sama remember we have the cast meeting in three days, ok?" stated Maria with a smile. I just nodded and let go off her. She smiled at me and dragged me to the car.

**A/N: **

**Ahhhhh…there done..**

**Chapter 2 is done…**

**Please wait a little longer I will start chapter 3….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emina15:** I'm here again….

**o.0 Rose o.0:** Me too…J

**Emina15:** once again I don't own skip beat or any of it's' characters….

**o.0 Rose o.0:** we wish we did but any how have fun reading…..

**Chapter 3**

_**~Takarada Lory~**_

When will that boy come…

'I am getting so excited for him… if he knew that this will be his first romance he would be so shocked… I must first warn him about this. Ah, I have to tell him to keep an eye out for Akai Rosa. A red rose, huh? Hmm, a fitting name for such a beautiful lady. If I remember correctly a red rose means love and respect. Will it be alright? Will Ren melt her heart? Or will Ren's heart be melted instead? There are cases that men that tries to get close to Rosa and have made scandal but they were all taken care off. No one even knows what happened to them. All anyone ever says is that they have been thoroughly punished.'

'I have to let Ren know to be careful around her. It seems that whoever their president is, she seems to have a close relationship with, and firm respect that will never be broken. She appears to be quite loyal, hmmm… This may be harder than I thought.' Thought Lory while holding a picture of Akai Rosa with one hand and with the other holding a sheet of facts about her. Then Lory heard a soft knock on his length size wooden wall door.

"Lory-sama, Tsuruga Ren has arrived" Sebastian said while sticking his head inside through the door. Lory put the paper's down.

"Ah, bring him in" I said while putting both the papers down on the table.

Sebastian bowed and led Ren in to the office.

**~Tsuruga Ren~**

I wonder why the president wants to see me this early in the morning. Not even Yashiro-san knows of this….

Hmmmm…

"Tsuruga-sama, you may come in" said Sebastian while holding the door open with one hand and leading me in with the other. I said my thanks and went in.

Once I was inside I could feel that the president is up to something. It was in the air. The aura he gave out was full of excitement.

Sigh. 'I hope that it won't be lethal.'

**~Lory~**

"Ren, I want you to accept this role." I stated in a serious tone while smiling and laughing in the inside.

"Is that all? (He looked at me all shocked) You could have given it to Yashiro-san and I would have taken a look at it and accepted it without any problem." Ren replied

"I know, but I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your first love series and to warn you. This concerns about who your leading lady is. Do you want to know who the lucky woman is?"

"Who is it?" asked Ren with no enthusiasms in his voice.

"Come on Ren at least make it seem like you are interested!" I stated Ren only looked at me like he could care less. As if it were just any other job we were talking about.

"You're no fun" I said with a pout and getting my serious tone out again.

"It's Akai Rosa; it seems her company accepted the role. They have two actresses that will be joining the drama. The other actress is, Shiroi Lily. So what will you do Ren? Will you accept? Do I need to remind you that this could be a great leap towards your career?"

**~REN~**

'Akai Rosa will be my leading lady? Hmm not bad'

'I haven't had the chance to work with her. Although she does seems a little familiar to me. But I have to admit that her acting abilities are great. She even though she changes her appearance in every role she has.'

'Should I work with her? ...Oh what the heck, of course I will work with her. This may be my best series yet.'

"I accept boss." I stated confidently with a big smile.

**~Lorry~**

'Good, good, everything is going according to plan.'

"Well then, let's get to the main course since you accepted"

Ren gave me a confused look… how I wish to have a camera right about now.

"What do you mean?" stated Ren with confusion written all over his face and voice.

"Do you remember the name of the company that Rosa works for?' I asked him with a smile trying to covert me laughter.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly it was called Heart" he said still as confused as before.

"That is right; I want you to get close to her so that I can 'bond' with her company president." I stated with matter of fact voice.

"What? Is that all?" he asked as if that wasn't enough.

"Aren't you curious Ren? That it has been over a year but there hasn't been anyone to tell us who their president is or what they look like. Not even their gender."

"I see, you just want me to satisfy your curiosity. Alright then. "

"But Ren, this is a romance"

"What about it"

"You have been safe that all the dramas you have been in only contain a small romance scene so there hasn't been a problem… What I am trying to say is do that you don't know what love is. If you don't know it will be impossible to capture the heart of Rosa since she can portray anything, no matter love, horror action, etc. but you Ren don't know how to love"

"That is rude president, I have had girlfriends before"

"That is not what I mean Ren. What is your ideal type? Japanese? American?"

"…." It looks like he thought of someone. (Smile) he isn't as hopeless as I thought.

**~Ren~**

'Japanese…. hmm I faintly remember someone from my childhood, when my parents and I went to Kyoto. That girl if I remember correctly her name was Kyoko. Ah yes ever since that day. Kyoko-chan was my ideal Japanese woman…..'

"One that is kind, that will try her best I everything she does…." I said giving my most loving smile as if she were here to.

**~Lory~**

"It seems you met someone Ren. Care to tell me about it?" I asked with so much curiosity in my voice that I couldn't suppress.

"It was a long time ago boss. I don't even know her last name anymore. But I remember that I gave her a blue stone as a charm."

"I see. Tell me everything. Reminiscence your past with her. I will see if what you had towards her was love or not"

He did as I said. He explained to me everything. After he told me his experiences with her in Kyoto it seems that this boy might not seem to be a lost cause after all. But what should I do. It was when he was 10 yrs. Old.

Sigh…..

"Well my boy. It seems that you had a crush on her. It is possible that if you met her again that you will fall in love with her?"

"Wha…what, boss what are you talking about? That was when I was young it happened so long ago, do I even have to add that she thought I was a fairy?"

I laughed so hard trying to imagine Ren in tights and a tutu dress. "Now that made my day! (Still trying to control my laughter) Ah… That is it for today… You may leave… (I said as I made a shoo motion with my hand. I saw Ren get up and straighten out his clothes.) I'll tell Yashiro about the schedules. But remember boy, to seduce Akai Rosa…. And try to make it seem like you are in love with her….Goodbye"

He seemed like he wanted to protest but instead he let go…

'Hmm well then if they really will meet I would love to see it…

She may be the key to help Ren overcome his problem….' I said while holing at the picture of Rosa in my hand and remembering what Ren said to me….

_**A/N:**_

Well that's done

Pls. review….


	4. Chapter 4

**Emina15: I don't own skip beat…..**

**(I changed their ages so it will be convenient. )**

**Kyouko – 20 yrs old **

**Maria – 18 yrs old**

**Ren – 24 yrs old**

**Hiou – 17 yrs old (forgot his last name)**

**o.0 Rosa o.0- Sorry it's late it was my fault... Don't scream at the author.**

**Chapter 4: it's time to start**

**~Maria~**

Hoooo….

We are finally here. Well, even though I am happy that onee-sama came with me to this meeting rather than coming separately, why are they all staring at us. Don't they know that it's rude to stare? I am glad that it was publicly known that I was Akai Rosa's 'Imouto'. But since I am Onee-sama's imouto I change my appearance. I dyed my hair blonde like one-sama's I even wore the same light blue contacts as her. There was a time when onee-sama and I went to a photo shoot together and the crowd commented that we were angels. That nothing can destroy their purity. I have to laugh at that irony. If only they knew that the meaning of my name Shiroi Lily or white lily means Purity, modesty, virginity, majesty, it's heavenly to be with.

Sigh

But it really is amusing. (Giggle)

**~Kyouko~**

Hmm

I'm glad that we are on time but really do they have to stare. (Looks down at the girl next to her and sees her frowning) Oh, it seems Maria and I think alike.

Sigh

It seems Mr. Bigshot is here as well.

Why does he keep staring at me? (Looks around for empty seats) There are two seats left for me and Maria. It is besides the director on the left side. While Tsuruga-san, is on his right side.

**~Director Ogata ~**

"Well everyone, my name is Director Ogata. I thank you for coming today for the first meeting we will have in this series. As you know this series is called "a Fated to Love you" it is between childhood friends that were separated when they were 10 yrs. Old. The main leads are about the same age. Each of them has younger siblings that are the same age and of the same gender as them."

…explaining the story…

"And now I would like for you all to introduce yourselves along with your characters. First we will start with the main leads. Tsuruga-kun, will you do us the honor?" (Gesturing to Ren)

He nodded, stood up, bowed, and said...

"I am Tsuruga Ren. I will be playing Haninozuka Kazu." and he seated down

Everyone looked at Akai-chan.

"Hello everyone my name is Akai Rosa. I will play the role of Ootori Keiko. I look forward to working with you all. Please take care of me." she smiled and then bowed. I think all the men here were captivated by her smile and her politeness that all of them started to blush. I was affected as well. Even the great Tsuruga Ren seems to be affected. Hoho I think the president will love this. Hmmmm

"'Cough' I am Shiroi Lily. I will be playing Onee-sama's imouto Ootori Kyoko" she said while glaring at the men that was looking at her sister. Whoa she's scary better get on her good side. She gave an aura that said 'try to come near her and you'll regret it'. It seems she is quite protective of Akai-chan. Well they are sisters.

All of the men were flustered and looked somewhere else.

"My name is Sakai Hiou. I will be playing Tsuruga-sans imouto, Haninozuka Kei" he said confidently. While his eyes were following Maria's every action. She was completely clueless due to the fact that she was watching over her sister.

(The minor roles are being introduced.)

**~Maria~**

Hmph!

Men!

Did they think that I would just hand onee-sama over? Hah... what a laugh. Everyone that has known me has always said that I am a devil behind an angel mask. Well they are right… (Evil laugh)

When the meeting was about to finish, the director told all of us that shooting will start next week. We all stood up said our goodbyes and left. Onee-sama said we have to wait for Shin-chan so she went to call him. Now I'm all alone. (Three minutes later)

"Alright Maria I'm back. He said he is coming in 5 minutes. But you know him so let just look around until he comes."

"Ok, onee-sama" I smiled at her like a child would when they know they are about to be spoiled.

Hmmmm. Oh it seems _The Great Tsuruga Ren_ is coming towards us. While we are walking outside to wait for Shin-chan.

He's nothing much. I changed my mind I won't try to recruit him. Sigh

**~Ren~**

"Hello, Akai-san. We finally have the chance to work together it seems." I smiled and shook her hand.

Hmm she has small and soft, very soft hands.

"Hello, Tsuruga-san. Yes, so it seems. I look forward to next week then" she smiled to me that heavenly smile.

Hmm. There is a dark aura behind her I wonder what that is. Ah... it's her sister. I better greet her as well.

**~Maria~**

Oho, it seems Lory told him to get close to onee-sama. Like that will ever happen when I am around.

You think you can try to steal onee-sama from me. Well then try your best shot _**TSURUGA REN**_.

"Hello Shiroi-san, this will be the first time we worked together as well. It seems i got lucky to work with two beautiful sisters such as you guys." he said with a bright smile

"It seems so Tsuruga-san. It seems you like to introduce yourself to your co-stars hmmm," I shook his hand while conveying to him to stay the hell away from my onee-sama and gave his hand a tight squeeze.

It seems he got the message. (Smile)

**~Kyouko~**

Oh it seems Maria knows what her grandfather scheme is. I guess it might be fun to see how she is going to prevent anything to happen. (Smile) but for now it seem that I should try to calm her down.

"Ah, and who might you be?" I asked the man that was behind Tsuruga-san.

"Ah... um... I... I am Yashiro Yukihito. Ren's manager... (Smiled while pointing to Ren)" he said startled that I saw him. He might think that because the _**Oh So Great Tsuruga Ren**_ was in front of me that I will ignore anything else. Well sorry; I am not like other girls, hmph. I would hate myself if anyone saw me like that. It seems Maria found it amusing as well.

Ah, I see Shin-chan coming.

"I would like to introduce to you my manager." I said gesturing them to the man behind them.

**~Yashiro~**

Her manager?

I looked behind me.

Wah... a yakuza... wait no… Akai-san said that it was her manager behind us. This must be him. But really from first glance he looks like a Yakuza.

"Shin-chan, they are Tsuruga Ren-san and his manager Yashiro Yukihito-san" she said gesturing to each of the men.

He bowed his head slightly and said in a rough voice.

"My name is Takeru Shinichi. It is nice to meet you. I am Rosa's Manager. I am sorry but we have to go or we will be late in Rosa's and Lily's next appointment"

We hastily said it's alright and left.

Phew

That man is scary. I think Ren thinks the same. Just look at his face. It has a smile but it is pale and it looks cold as ice. We have to be careful. The president told me that we have to bond with them, but with a manager that scary i think it will be hard.

**~Maria~**

'Giggles'

That was so funny. They were so scared of Shin-chan. Well it can't be helped. That was our first reaction when he became one-sama's manager. We got to know him as time passes by and found out that he was great. I trust him to protect my onee-sama.

Onee-sama and I went to our next work.

Next week will be so much fun.

I wonder if _he_ will come to the shooting.

That man, Takarada Lory

A/N:

Here's chapter 4

Hope you like it

Pls. review


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own skip beat or any of its character.**

**Chapter 5**

**~Kyouko~**

Why do I get the feeling that today something is going to happen and it seems it's going to affect Maria? I better stay alert I have to protect her.

Since today is the start of the filming. Keiko's childhood was filmed yesterday. So it is time for the 'adult Keiko' to start filming.

I already have a character for her. I act her out every day, she even sometimes help's Maria with HEART.

"Hmm..."

But Tsuruga Ren. Who is he? I feel like I have seen him before. As if I know him since I was little. But the only one that pops on my head is Corn and Shoutaro. But Corn has blond hair and green eyes. Even though I use to think that he was a fairy. Of course I know that fairies don't exist. Shoutaro crushed it apparently. But I still believe that I better watch him more. I think he might know something. I know about Corn's situations with his father. When I told Maria about him, Maria did tell me that he is quite familiar and when I describe Corn to her. She said that description looks quite like the Hizuri's only son. But who knows.

'Hmm...'

**~Maria~**

Hmm, I get the feeling that something will happen today. I wonder what it will be. I get the feeling that it involves me

'Sigh'

I better get ready. I have to laugh I am playing a person that has the same name as onee-sama. I mean come on I want to see if onee-sama will mess up.

**~Ren~**

'Sigh'

Why is that _he_ have to come here of all time. I wonder what he will be doing. Especially the costume he will be wearing.

I think the flower sisters are going to be shocked about it. [A/N: I called them flower sisters because their names are from flowers]

'Hmm...'

But every time I looked at Rosa I get the feeling I have seen her before. She has this aura around her that tells me that I have meet her before that she can see right through me everytime she sees me with those eyes of hers. I wonder why? Someone I use to know use to do this to me too. Wait no; if I remember correctly which I do Kyouko has golden eyes not light blue.

I wonder what happened to her after I left. I wonder if she married her precious Shou-chan. I hope she left him because she couldn't handle it anymore. I mean I wouldn't if I was to see her again and we became close friends.

'Sigh'

It's been what 14 yrs.? I wonder what she looks like now. She must be gorgeous because she was so cute when she was younger.

'Sigh'

Yashiro is looking at me weirdly (smiled).

"Are you alright Ren?" Yashiro asked

"I'm alright just thinking and remembering about somethings. (Smile)" I responded with a smile.

"Ok" Yashiro answer while he looked out the window.

**~Lory~**

Well today is the day I am going to meet the flower sisters from Heart. I wonder how I should dress up today. (Looking through his wardrobe) I want to make a great impression. I think this will do. The perfect costume for the perfect day. Now I better get ready I don't want to be late in introducing myself to the flower sister.

A/N:

I better stop here…

Look forward to when Lory comes to the set… Lol... Pls. review


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own skip beat**

**Chapter 6**

**~Maria~**

One-sama is wearing her loveliest white dress that compliments her semi tan skin perfectly. She had a light eye shadow that went along with her blue eyes and golden hair. Her sandals where white high heels. They matched her delicate small feet wonderfully. She really looked like an angel... While I was wearing quite the opposite of what she was wearing. I wore some tight black leather pants that onee-sama gave me, a tight sleeveless shirt that stops a little after my belly starts. It shows off my flat belly. High black boots and a long glove that went up to my elbow while the other one went up to my wrist.

(Laughs) I have seen so many men trying to come to my one-sama for the last 3 hours, but whenever they see me and Shin-chan they leave immediately. I understand why they would run from Shin-chan but why from me?

One-sama seems to find it funny. Whenever Shin-chan is here my work is a lot lesser. I get to protect my onee-sama while still getting to watch the show of how the men attempt to talk to my onee-sama. Not even the great Tsuruga Ren has come and greets us yet. But he is forgiven because he was filming his part at the moment.

"BAM" (the front door flew open to show a group of men dress as if they escorting the king of Rome. The King himself was on top of his white horse dressed in a white collar shirt and a navy blue tux.)

Huh? What, oh no. Anything but that. I looked towards onee-sama and she saw how surprised she was. She looked at me as if asking me if I see it too. I just nodded in return. Well at least the filming is done; onee-sama and I get to go to our next shoot in the afternoon.

"Lily is that who I think it is?" onee-sama asked me

I was still shock to see him after such a long time but I still managed to nod at her. Oh God. I knew that Lory was eccentric but this is a new level. I mean I have never seen him wear that at all.

I wonder if me leaving affected him too much. If I knew I should have left a letter. Oh who am I kidding no matter what I do it always affected him greatly. I should focus. I don't want him to find out who I am.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lory~<strong>

(Looks around discreetly.) Ah, there they are. (Smile)

They are beautiful. Like an angel that came down from heaven, and a she devil that came up from below. They are total opposites. It's as if they came to grant happiness and sadness to us. Well if that was true I would have beg for them to return my granddaughter to me.

'Sigh'

"Hello my dears, my name is Takarada Lory, you must be Akai Rosa and Shiroi Lily." I told them with my gentlest voice.

"Ah, hello Takarada-san. It's nice to meet you." Said Rosa-kun with a light bow.

"You must be the President of LME, pressure to meet you." stated Lily with a confident smile and light bow as well.

Hmm weird, why do I get the feeling that I know Lily from somewhere? I only met her today and only saw her in her projects. If I remember correctly she is a model like my late daughter-in-law and she does look like my late daughter-in-law. Can she be? (Shakes head on the inside)

No, I'm jumping to conclusion. Maria isn't interested in being a model. She was interested in business. Besides my sweet Maria would never dress like that.

* * *

><p><strong>~Maria~<strong>

Oh no, he seems to recognize me. Whew, he is denying it. Oh Grandfather you were always predictable. Everyone can read you like a book.

'Sigh'

It's a good thing I told him that I was interested in business when I was little. That saved me.

"Ah, yes I am. I just came here to see how my boy is doing" he answered me with a polite smile. That hurt. It hurt more than I thought it would. To see my own grandfather treat me as if I was a total stranger.

"Is it because this is his first time acting in romance?" asked Onee-sama innocently already over the shock.

I just giggled at her. He looked surprised that she knew. She just smiled at him kindly and warmly.

"Hmm, if I don't know better I did say that you were keeping tabs on him." he stated with a smirk. As if his plan was working.

"Oh, no of course not. (She shook her head and waves a hand in front of her lightly flushed face) A friend of mine is a fan of Tsuruga-san's; she keeps tab on everything he does. She is always telling me about him. Of how great he is." onee-sama replied to him with a light blush still imprinted on her cheeks.

I just smiled agreeing with her. He looked a bit disappointed with her answer I just had to suppress my laughter.

"Ah, my dear can I meet with your president? So we can talk about future works together?" I sweat dropped. Kind of straight forward isn't he.

"Ah, I'm sorry our president is actually out of the country right now. The president won't be back for a while. But we will tell the president about what you said once the president returns." I told him being really careful of the identity of the president of Hearts. As if I want him to know who it is.

He pouted and said that it was a shame.

"But if it is such an important matter we would gladly represent the president if you don't mind. I'm sure you heard that the president and we are very close friends." Onee-sama said with such a warm smile I just couldn't help but stare at what she was planning.

"Really that would be great! Why don't I have Sebastian pick you up so we can start talking where do you girls live?" Lory asked with excitement written all over his face.

"That won't be necessary. I will drop them off." Shin-chan answer with a straight face.

"OK. Do you have somewhere to write down my address?" Lory asked with a smile. Shin-chan turned around and took out the address book and a pen as if out of thin air. Gives him the address and waves at Ren who is coming out of his dressing room.

"Ren! (He shouts) Come join us. (He waves)..." Lory calls out to him.

Oh great now Ren is coming... Now he will probably take my one-sama away from me. (light bulb lights up.) I have a great idea.

"Hello everyone." Ren says with a polite smile.

"Hello Tsuruga-san." Rosa responded with a gentle and polite smile. I just smiled while Shin-chan nodded in return.

"Hello Ren. I just came by to check on your process." Lory replied with a smile. Ren understood the meanings behind that statement and the fact that Kyoko called him 'Tsuruga-san' didn't help his case. So he just smiled.

"Yes President I'm doing just fine." Ren pouted and Kyoko and Marie giggled while Shin-chan stayed straight faced as usual.

"Hello... Yashiro-san was it?" Kyoko asked as she saw Yashiro walk up behind Ren.

"Yes, hello, Rosa-chan, Lily-chan, Sir, and... um" Yashiro flushed trying to remember Shin-chan I sort of felt bad for both of them and at the same time I thought it was kind of funny...

"Shin... You can call him Shin" said my Onee-sama with a reassuring smile. He just smiles at her and I felt kind of jealous that he was looking that way at my onee-san. Then at the corner of my eye I got to see something unexpected. I will just see how this will play out.

"Hey, I just got a great idea to get to know each other better. Why don't all three of you guys join us tonight for diner?" Lory said with such a big smile

"I'm sorry we can't tonight we have someone waiting for us at home." Onee-sama responded with an apologetic smile. He looked sad for a moment with all the puppy eyes and everything, and then it seemed that he thought of something. His whole face lit up, his eyes were glossy, and his smiled was so big it almost made up his whole face.

"Then bring them along. We have enough space and room for everyone. Don't worry we won't bit." Lory exclaimed with a smile

"Sorry, I will just drop them off. My wife will be waiting for me at home." Shin-chan said startling everyone.

"That's ok you can bring her or them along."Lory said with a warm smile

"I'll ask her to see." Shin-chan responded

"We will be in touch then. See you tonight." We both said with a polite smile. (Kyoko and Maria)

Then turned around and left. Ren's eyes followed Kyoko out the door and out of site.

a/n:

I DIDN'T DO THIS ALONE...I GOT THE HELP OF MY LOVELY BETA...

YAY

PLS REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own skip beat**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>~Kyouko~<strong>

When we arrived at our apartment we unlocked the door and opened it to find Moko-san sitting in the couch deep in thought. She didn't seem to hear us until we closed the door. She unfortunate is from LME. I bet your wondering how we became friends. We got to know each other on one of the drama that we played and soon after that we became friends. We were sisters in the drama and ever since then we have been getting roles that either rivals each other or have a family relationship. Since our first meeting we have become really good friends. She knows about my real name, about Sho, even about corn. She was one of my first best friends. And in return she talked to me about her family problems; how annoying her siblings are, and even a girl that annoys Moko-san because she got a lead role on her middle school play while she did not. However what I never told her about was Maria. It is her story to tell not mine.

"Moko-san, we were invited by your president to attend a dinner meeting. Good thing you are dressed properly we will go and change and you can come with us. Lorry said so anyway." I stated with a warm smile. She responded with a smile and a nod. We went to change our clothes for something more appropriate for the dinner meeting with the resident of LME.

"Hey you do know that our president is quite an eccentric person." She yelled out to us from the living room.

"Ahahaha, yea we saw Moko-san" said Maria while sticking her head out through the side of her bedroom door.

"He was so… sparkly?" I said, then we couldn't hold our laughter anymore, we laughed so hard that we were crying. I stopped my laughter only long enough to set some clothes on the bed. "Hey I need some help picking out some clothes, please?" I heard Moko get up from the couch and heard her walk over. Then I heard Marie come out of her room and walk towards mine.

"OK what do we have to work with?" ask Moko- while Maria made her way to find the shoes to mach my outfit along with the makeup. Moko grabbed some outfits and put it in front of me. She kept alternating between black and red outfit. She looked at me and put the red one in my hands.

"This will look better with your completion." The she walked up to Maria and whispered something to her. Maria just nodded; grabbed some black shoes, makeup, and some black jewellery.

"Thank you" I smiled at them before they left. We decided to go and take a shower and dress up.

I was wearing a one piece dress that stopped a little above my knees. Maria's dress was black and Moko's was white. We all wore makeup that matched our dress.

Afterwards we went to his Manor with our driver in a black Mercedes. Moko set in the front passenger seat, while I and Maria sat on the back.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lory~<strong>

I better wear something else. Hmm an Egyptian king would be great. Or maybe a suit after all Kouki is here to visit me.

Ho ho. Sigh

I better tell him about my meeting with the sisters. I started to walk towards his old room. It all changed once he got married to his wife. It became more girly and the bed got bigger. When my daughter-in-law was pregnant he moved out so they could raise the child by themselves. If only Maria knew how much she was actually loved. Once I reached his room I knock to let him know of my presence. Once he let me in I told him.

"Ah Kouki my boy, I met the flower sisters today" he looks up to me surprised; I walked towards his night stand and grabbed a picture of him and his wife. Once I put it down I noticed the picture of Marie and I grabbed it. It must be new because I don't remember seeing it before he came.

"You did? What they were like?" he asked, ever since Maria left he changed dramatically. Sigh Maria where are you? I put the picture down and turned towards him. I looked him in the eyes and said...

"Yea, they were beautiful but the youngest caught my eye. Something about her seems to be so... familiar."

"Familiar to who?" he asked

"Shiroi Lily, she is a model and an actress. Ah, that's where she seems to be familiar to me. You can say I saw Lina in her. The way she walks and acts as well and her age is the same as Lina's when you first met her." I told him

I saw his eyes widen in shock. He shook himself and asked me

"Then maybe this Lily is Maria under a pseudo name. She has to be my Maria. (He sounded so desperate). Only a blood relative can act like my Lina." He said as he stood up to look me in the eyes to see if I was lying.

"Ah that may be true but Maria never really knew Lina and you because you were always away." I told him with the most out right honesty. I always felt bad when ever Maria would come ask me if her parents where home yet. But it broke my heart even more when I had to tell her no and see her eyes get watery.

"That is true. Anyway I will see if she is my Maria" he said as he set back down on his bed and got his computer.

"We will see, anyway they are coming here for dinner along with a friend of theirs. I wanted to ask them about their president since their president is away on business trips." I said as I was walking towards the door.

"President, president of the Hearts Company?" he asked as he looked up at me from his bed and his laptop on his laps.

"Yes, I have been curious about him or her. Even when I talked to the sisters they always call the president 'the president' they were so cautious as not to give any details about it." I said as I leaned on the door frame.

"So that means I get to see my Maria again?" he asked with such sad and happy, at the same time, expression. He got up and walked towards his closet, moving his clothes from one side to the other. Some he threw, other he just left there half hanging. "What should I wear?"

"Hmm, we will see later when they arrive" I said as left the room and walk towards my room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'll stop here….**

**Look forward for the next chapter…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own skip beat**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>~Kouki~<strong>

Ah if this Lily person is really my Maria, I won't let her out of my sight again.

I know already, that Lina will never forgive me for leaving our daughter alone. I feel soo ashamed of my behaviour. She was so young back then. On the day of her funeral, I was so distraught. Thinking only about myself, the love of my life, my partner, my wife had just died. I was broken inside and out.

That one time, when Maria acted selfishly, was my own fault because we were never there for her. That one time had caused me to lose my wife and her mother.

She must have heard me complain about her. And because of that she never asked for anything. Even when I wrote her letters in her email she never responded to them. I called everyday, asking to speak with her but they always said that she wasn't there or that she was locked up in her room. Hah, she is my own daughter and I don't know a single thing about her. The things she like, the things she dislikes or even if she has friends, if she ever had a crush on someone.

Sigh

What kind of father am I, and on that day when she left our family she didn't leave a note and I knew she meant that _'don't bother to even look for me, you don't even care'_. Ahhh, stupid Kouki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

I was in my office signing documents.

When is saw the photo of Maria on my desk. She isn't smiling on it. The picture was last taken on her graduation from middle school. My father was next to her and all dressed up as well.

Ah, I wonder how Maria is doing.

Everytime I see her she looks more and more like her mother. Sigh

Lina, what will you do if you were me? I know you wouldn't have left her. You were always such a caring person. Although she closed of herself to me, no matter how hard I try she won't open up to me.

It is like she is a shell, a doll, a soulless body that is just moving without a heart.

Sigh.

I was cut off from my thoughts when my phone rang. I looked at the screen it was an international call from Japan. It may only mean that it's Father. I better pick it up, it might be about Maria.

Sigh

"Hello?" I asked on the phone

"Kouki, Maria's missing! I checked her room; I checked her hide outs and I even called up her classmates. Some of her clothes and all of her money are gone. She left. She left us." Dad said in a panicked voice. Wait... what Maria's missing? That was all I heard, and all I had to hear for me to drop all the papers I was holding and go into a state of shock.

"What do you mean she is missing?" I demanded

"She is not here, and it has already been a week since we last saw her." he told me. By now we were both so paranoid.

"If it has been a week already then why haven't you spoken to me about this sooner! You should have told me from the first day." I shouted at him hysterically.

"I did, but your line was busy and you never gave me your new apartment number." My line was busy? Ah that was the day that the phone broke.

"Anyway, I'm coming home" I told him and hang up. I was only thinking one thing.

_Maria….._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>Sigh<p>

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Sebastian, saying that the guests had arrived. I better go and see them.

Ever since father told me about them, I looked up on the internet about Shiroi Lily.

From what I read and saw, her modelling technique reminded me of Lina's modelling. She must be my Maria, but her sister does look an awful lot like her, so she might not be.

Sebastian brought them to the living room.

When the door opened I saw 3 ladies coming in. 2 were blondes and the other had raven hair. But you could tell that all of them were models by the way they stand.

I looked at each and one of them.

The lady with the raven hair is wearing a white one piece that shows of her tan skin.

The lady with the red dress I assume that she is Akai Rosa. Hmm she really does look like an angel. They seem to be talking about something because they were giggling at what the raven haired lady had said.

Finally I look at the youngest of the three. She was wearing a black dress that showed her curves. Her hair is wavy while her sister was straight. When I finally saw her face I was shocked because somehow I knew for sure who she is. I can't be wrong about this. I didn't have the time to suppress my shock when she looked at me and I blurted out

"Maria…"

**A/N**

**Well I'll stop here**

**Hmm…**

**Emina15: They always say, that a parent's instinct is always right.**

**o.0 Rosa o.0: but it's mostly mother's instincts that are always right I have a living proof of that... My mom... **

**Emina15: ahahha.. but you can't rule out the Father.**

**Emina15 & o.0 Rosa o.0: enjoy…and pls. review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own skip beat**

**Chapter 9**

**~Maria~**

I didn't suppress my reaction in time when someone called me by my real name. When I looked at the person, I realize it was my so called father. I better ignore him.

Sigh

Today really isn't my day. I felt something squeeze my hand. I turned to look at the person holding my hand and it was my Onee-sama.

"You're not alone in this. (whispered Kyoko)That's right I am not alone. She is here with me. I smile at her and nodded to tell her that I was thankful and I am alright now.

"Hello President Takarada." Kyoko said with a polite smile and a bow, Maria and Kanae bowed as well, "Thank you for inviting us tonight. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I would like to have dinner before we talk business, but I invited one more guest over and he isn't here right now. So would you girls care to join us in our living room while we wait?" asked Lory with a welcoming smile.

"We would love to" smiled onee-sama and it made me want to hug her. Then I notice father staring at her that out of habit I glared at him and he seemed to back off after that and I got a hold on her hand once again.

"Ok then right this way ladies." Lory led us to the living room which to my surprise didn't change much. But at the corner of my eye I saw moko-san stare at my grandfather and that is when I noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a shocking pink suit. I guess onee-sama was trying to be polite by not staring but I notice how hard it was for her not to laugh out loud.

Then Lory turned his back to us his back had a love me logo which I couldn't help but giggle at. I looked around to everyone staring at me and onee-sama flushed.

"Sorry, it was rude of me to laugh. Sorry onee-sama for embarrassing you." Once I finished saying that I found myself being hugged by her.

"You are never an embarrassment Lily. Don't say that again" I couldn't help the smile that came across my face when I heard that and I hugged her back.

We hugged each other for such a long time that moko-san reminded us that we were at somebody else's house.

We both blushed and apologized they just smiled at us and said it was ok. Then we heard the bell ring and heard someone open the door. After a thank you the person was led to the living room. Lory stood up and welcomed Tsuruga-san and told us to go the dining room.

When we got there the table was set up in a way I didn't like it.

Onee-sama was at my right, grandfather at my left, in the of centre of the table the table is rectangular, Kouki was in front of me and kept staring, while Moko-san was next to him and Yashiro next to her.

I tried not to notice him staring at me. Then when I got tired of ignoring him and onee-sama wasn't paying attention I glared at him. He just smiled at me which made me even madder.

Then I felt my hand being squeezed by Onee-sama and I notice that she has been watching our interaction and tried to warn me against doing anything silly. I just took a deep breath and smiled at her and she smiled back.

But for the brief second we were smiling at each other I notice from the corner of my eyes the murderous look Kouki gave Onee-sama so I kicked him without her noticing it. He winced and I smiled.

"So Lily-chan, how did you like the food. I told my cooks to make everything here to what I think everyone will like. But I see you left some of the food there." He said while looking at my plate, that is when I notice he made my favourite dish and I wasn't eating much of it, I was too busy being pissed off at the seat arrangement that I didn't noticed.

"Sorry Takarada-san it is my fault. I spoiled her to much by making her favourite food."Onee-sama said with a sad smile.

"No onee-sama, you don't spoil me enough." I said with a whining voice everyone just laughed onee-sama however blushed and I could see a tear in her eye. Oh reached out and wiped it and kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Mo! Will you guys cut it out we are guest here you guys can do that at home." Moko-san said with a blush.

We just looked at each other and smiled, we got up and walked over to Moko-san and kissed her cheek. She blushed even harder that we had to hold ourselves up in order not to fall to the ground laughing.

We walked back and finished dinner. I asked to be excused to freshen up before we start the meeting. When I got out of the bathroom someone grabbed my hand from behind and pulled me into a dark room.

**A/N: hey my beta revised this so enjoy….pls. review**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own skip beat**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>~Maria~<strong>

* * *

><p>What the… I keep struggling to somehow escape the grasp of my captor.<p>

"Maria… stops struggling, it's me" I stayed calm when I heard _his_ voice of all the people call my name.

"Now I am going to let go of you so stay calm alright" I stayed calm and he let me go. Once his hands were off of my face I faced him and slapped him hard on the face. I suppose the others could have heard it from the meeting room.

"How dare you! What do you think you were doing?" I screamed at his face. He looked shock that I just slapped him. Hmph… there are many more where that came from. He deserves it. He seems to let it go.

"Maria…" he started to say but I cut him off

"I am not Maria. Whoever this Maria is." I said to him.

"No I am pretty sure you are my Maria."

"I AM NOT YOUR MARIA!" I yelled at him. When I shouted at him he looked a bit upset and backed away.

"No you are _her_. The way you look, the way you dress, the way you act, even the way you smile reminds me of your mother." He said while looking at me with those big puppy dog eyes. All I could do was stare at him shocked. I didn't know that I looked that much like my mother. I guess I was doing it unconsciously.

"I'm sorry but I AM NOT MARIA. I am sorry to say this but my parents died when I was 5 in a car crash and I was left to be raise by my aunt and uncle with my sister." I told him calmly, trying to let it seem like I always say this and that it was true.

"NO. Don't lie to me, you are my Maria!" he shouted. I just stared at him with shook again, this time because I couldn't believe how stubborn he is. I think he misinterpret my shook for an understanding- or acknowledging that I was her- because he walked closer to me and pulled me in for a hug. As soon as he touched me I began to tremble and I struggled to get out of his grasp again. But this time he held me closer and tighter.

"Let go…" I tried to make my voice demanding but the fear of being discover made it come out in a whisper.

"NO! Never again will I let you go. Never again will I let you out of my sight." He said. I trembled even harder as the thought of never leaving this house again occurred to me. The thought of never seeing my Onee-sama, Shin-chan, acting or modelling terrified me. I kept trying to shake out of his embrace but I had no success. I knew just had enough voice for one loud scream and that I had to make it count.

"Let GO!" I shouted while using every bit of strength I had left. My voice came out shaky and hoarse but thanks to the strength I had left I was able to finally break free of his grip. Just as I finished shouting I heard someone running towards our location.

"Lily? Lily? Are you okay" said Onee-sama when she opened the door to the room I was dragged in. I unconsciously ran to her and cried like a baby. She hugged me gently and I shudder. She told me everything was ok and that she was here now.

And she wasn't alone. She was with Moko-san, Tsuruga-san, Lory and Sebastian. But I barely noticed anything because I was too busy crying and trying to get away. When Lory look at both of us he could only shook his head. Onee-sama put me at arm's length and looked me over. That is when she noticed the bruises in my arms and the hand prints in my cheek. I tried to avoid her hand as she reached out to touch my bruised arm but no such luck. She was gentle with me, she grabbed my arms slowly and softly to examined it and then she touched my cheek and I winced at her cold touch, she turn my face to see my left cheek which was even worse.

"I'm fine Onee-sama" I told to her as I searched for her eyes. But she was already glaring at Him before the words were out of my mouth.

"How could you and to and actress none the less…"she yelled at him and her glare was much colder. I think with just her glare the room dropped 20 degrees.

"How could you. You are the reason my little girl ran way. I bet you threaten her or tricked her to follow you." He responded coldly and the temperature dropped another 20 degrees.

"What little girl are you talking about she is my sister for heaven sakes." She told him coldly.

He walked up to her with such a look in his eyes that made me take a step back. He raised his hand to hit her and she stayed perfectly still as if to dare her. That is when I notice Ren step in front of her and take his hand. I saw the brief shook look in his and her eyes and later I saw her smile a little.

"I'm sorry but I don't approve of hitting a girl. I am sure we can settle this without violence." Ren told him with a brief death glare. Soon I saw onee-sama turn around and bow to grandfather.

"I am sorry Takarada-sama, but we won't take this lightly. We are leaving. Have a nice night" she said urging me to coming with her. I gladly went with her with Moko-san trailing right behind us. I really hate this place.

"I am sorry that this happened Akai-san. Shiroi-san, I am sorry about my son's behaviour towards you. Ren, it is best if you take them home. It is dangerous for the ladies to go home by themselves." Lory told us, while looking at us solemnly.

We went to the door without looking back. It was a bad idea in the first place to come here.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lory~<strong>

* * *

><p>When they left I look at my son in the eyes<p>

"How could you do that Kouki? You can't just do as you please. What if they file a lawsuit against you, huh?" I told him with a furious look.

"I can't help it. Maria is here. How could you just let her go?" he look pretty torn up by it.

"We don't know if she really is our Maria. It is best for you to lie low. Go back to your room now" I told him

Sigh. I better get a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: here is the next chap….this is the revised version….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaration: **It wasn't the authors fault for this it was the proof readers because she wanted to dare herself to write this chapter. If you don't like it please send your disapproval to o.0 rosa o.0 Thank u for reading our stories :D We don't own anything of skip beat it goes to the very sweet author who I love dearly cuz of her stories.

**~Ren~**

I was constantly checking in on them through the rear view mirror to make sure if they were ok. Lily looked like she could break down any moment, while Rosa tried to comfort her, and Kotonami was looking out the window every now and then she will look at her friend and Rosa just shook her head. Keeping my eyes on the road and head on my driving I didn't notice Lily fall asleep until we reached their building apartment.

"Um… Tsuruga-san do you mind parking on the underground parking lot. Don't worry it is private so no one will see you entering. And also could either one of you guys help us by caring Lily, please?" Rosa whispered while covering Lilys' ear lightly. Lily had her head on Rosas' shoulder.

"Sure thing, Akai-chan" I said with a smile and from the corner of my eye I saw Yashiro nod. I drove to the underground garage. But was stop by the entrees, Rosa rolled her window down and pull her head out. It seem the guard knew her because she just nodded and the let us in. I drove the car to a parking space that was closest to the elevator. Yashiro opened the door for Kotonami, earning him a small smile from her, I opened the door for Rosa but she didn't get out; she just shook her head and look over to her sisters. Yashiro seemed to have understood because he leaned in and try to carry Lily as softly as possible. Once she was safely out of the car Rosa stepped out and whispered a thank you to both of us.

"Why don't you just wake her up? I'm sure she can walk to the elevator in a drossy state." Kotonami stated in a whisper. Rosa just shook her head and walked up to where Yashiro was to check up on her sister.

"No, let her sleep, I want her to at least be able to forget what I had to put her through during her sleep. I will deal with ever thing else when the times come. But for now let her forget." Rosa said as she gently removed Lily's hair out of her face. We all walked up to the elevator and Rosa had already taken out her key and put it in by the elevators button. The elevators door open and we got in I stood next to Rosa, Rosa stood beside Yashiro, and Yashiro beside Kotonami who pressed the button to their floor. The door dings to let us know where we reached their floor. One by one we got out. Rosa walked ahead of us to open the door. She led us in to her house. It was cute, it had a bit of elegant princess style but it wasn't enough to notice it too much, unless you are very observant. She motion for Yashiro to follow her and nodded to moko-san to entertain me until she got back. Yashiro follows and Kanae motions for me to the couch which I happily sat on.

**~Kyoko~**

I opened the door to her bedroom and signal Yashiro to wait for a while, he stood there, and I went inside to look for anything that might give us away. I hid the pictures of her mom and grandfather in her night stand; I also hid some of her voodoo doll. I walked back to the door and told him he could lay her down on her bed. I gently pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. We both left her room and closed her door quietly.

"So sorry we had to put you guys through all this trouble." Rosa said with a sad smile

"Don't worry about it, Rosa-chan; we are glad we could help." Yashiro answer before Ren could even open his mouth. Since Yashiro spoke Ren was left with his mouth open and this acted made Kanae giggle. All eyes were on her the instance she made a sound; I just smiled at my best friend while the other guys were just staring at her. They have never seen her smile or even laugh inside the company much less outside of work. She was always a serious workaholic, if it wasn't for acting she wouldn't smile to the world. Kyoko turn back her attention to the men and smiled at their shocked faces.

"Thank you guys again for all your help and I hope that this can stay between us. And I am sorry if this ruined your evening and maybe took some time out of your restful sleep but I really do appreciate your help." Rosa spoke again as I hid behind my persona trying so hard not throw myself on the floor and apologist the way I was taught since little. Ren answer this time;

"Don't worry about it; we had a feeling something was going to happen, because it is the president after all, so we got a late shift. We didn't imagine something like this. We won't tell a soul about what happened tonight to anyone." He reassured me. I smiled my heavenly smile that made all three of their hearts stop beating without even noticing.

"You know if you keeping smiling like it will be no shock to us if you get another stalker."Kanae teased her with a smile. I shiver violently and felt my blood drain from my face and went to my feet.

"Anything but that! With the last one I wasn't left alone for months! I won't smile in public again!" I said shivering as I remembered how my last stalker event ended out. I was wounded along with Maria and my body guard. The stalker would have succeeded in kidnapping me, if not for the security guards outside her dressing room door that were called by Maria before she blacked out. Kanae obviously noticed the nerve that she hit and held me in comforting embrace only to let go in less the 2 minutes. I smiled again and asked Kanae if she would like to join me for some tea and snakes. Kanae just glared at me and I quickly reassured her that they had very little calories. I turned to the guys and asked them if they would like to join us and they happily agreed.

_**~REN~ **_

I could have sworn that my heart stopped beating and ran out of my chest the second I saw that smile. Her smile was like an angel, her whole face glowed and her lips were carved a very gentle thin smile. It seems as if she had literally fallen from the heavens and was made into a woman just so that I could meet her. Then I heard Kotonami say:

"You know if you keeping smiling like it will be no shock to us if you get another stalker." As she said this she said I saw Rosa-chan's face pale and all traces of her lovely smile gone. She started to shiver and I was on my feet but Kotonami beat me to it. As soon as I saw her embrace Rosa-chan I set down. Yashiro was so distracted by seeing how fast Rosa-chan can change with so little words. All I felt was anger towards the person who had caused her to be terrified of smiling in public. When I finally saw color return to her page I felt so relieved that I couldn't help sigh and smile all in less than 60 seconds. From the corner of my eyes I saw Yashiro look at me with a cattish look. I could care less of what he thought of my reaction right now but I knew I would have hell to pay for letting my mask fall. Then she turned around and invited us for tea and snacks and I couldn't help the answer that came out of my mouth before I even realized it. We stayed till 11 and then Yashiro and I left because the girls needed their sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaration of o.0 Rose o.0: **It is my apology to you. So sorry for the late update, but here it is chapter 12.

_**~Kyoko~**_

It was 5 in the morning when I got up. I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to make breakfast to Moko-chan since she had an early shoot for a new movie. I figured that Maria will wake up pretty soon since she slept throughout the whole night. I got up and went to my bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and changed my clothes to sweat pants and a loose shirt. I wrapped the towel around my wet her which I noticed started to trail down my lower back and almost reached my waist. It was 5:45 when I got out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, I went by Maria's room to see if she was still sleeping which she was. Then I passed by to Moko-chan's bedroom and saw that her door was open, her bed empty and bathroom light on. I went directly to the kitchen with no distraction now and I put water and coffee in the coffee maker. Stifling a yawn I head to the fridge. I decided to make a western breakfast today so I settled on making French toast with beacon, some coffee and a small salad for moko-chan. I was putting the plates in the table when moko-chan came in and got the mugs for the coffee. We set down and started to eat breakfast in silent. I was in my own little world when I heard a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly because she rarely ever sighs and then she looked at me.

"No I was just wondering if I should take an offer that was made to me recently. It is a good one to and will help me get my name out there, but it is just after the one I am in right now. Meaning I won't get a break to relax."Kanae said with a tired expression.

"But that has never stopped you before. So tell me what is really wrong." I told her with a small reassuring smile.

"The guy acting in it I dislike with a passion. He is irresponsible, lay back and lazy. At times I feel like punching him into the next millennium."Kanae said with disgust. Now this is getting interesting. She never talks about any of her co-workers. "What's worse is that he that he will hit on anything with a skirt. He thinks he is irresistible." She continued

"But that isn't all, is it. I could tell there is something else behind it. You know you can tell me, I won't tell a soul about anything."I said to her while reaching out my hand to rest it over hers which were holding her cup of coffee. I looked her in the eyes and she smiled softly.

"I could never hide anything from you can I?" she asked me and I just shook my head. "The job is overseas. I will be gone for at least 6 to 7 months and at most a year and a half. I don't know what to do. What should I do? I mean come on I could handle living alone and I could handle that idiot because I won't be with him for more than 3hrs a day. But what I can't handle is being in another country with someone I don't know or even share an apartment and get use to living with them like I have been with you guys."Moko-chan said and she looked sad. I knew what she meant; she didn't want to take the job because she had to move away. We did be miles away and we could fall out of touch. We will miss each other's company terribly. I got up from my seat and ran to hug. She held me like a parent would a child and tried to stop my silent crying by rubbing my shoulder in a manner that would calm anybody. I wanted to whisper 'don't go', 'don't leave me' and 'please stay with me' but I couldn't. She was an actress and she had to get her name out there if she wanted to succeed in this field. I couldn't be selfish by stopping her. I just got up and held her face with both of my hands.

My hands were trembling, my eyes were still shedding tears, and my voice came out as a whisper. "Go, we will miss you terribly, but we can't stop you. I want to wish you the greatest luck in achieving this dream and I wanted to let you know that your place will still be here even if you were to go for 5 yrs and your place in our hearts won't be replaced by anyone." My voice broke at the end of my speech and I hugged her again but this time like a great friend would to their best friend who was going to go away. She hugged me back and shed silent tears too. Then we heard the clock click 6:30 and she separated. We cleaned each other's tears and smiled. By 6:45 moko-chan was ready to leave and her manager was down stairs waiting and I walked her to the front door. Before I opened the door I gave her another hug which she responded to with a pat on the head and a sigh. I let go and opened the door. As I opened the door we saw to figures there that froze us in place. I notice moko-chan stand in front of me and was ready to attack if needed to. But what shocked me the most was what the president of LME was wearing. This time he was dressed with a suit but the suit was baby blue with the pictures of clouds. The clouds were in heart formation and there were red hearts flying around too. I patted moko-chan's shoulder and shook my head she nodded and then looked at the president's son. They both parted and moko-chan walked through them and sends one last glare to Kouki. He just gave a blank stare in return. The president just smiled at her and she nodded back. Later, I saw her walk into the elevator and wave goodbye; I waved back and let our guest in the apartment.

"What can I do for you President Lory, Mr. Kouki?" I asked with a cold voice, I mean who wouldn't when they hurt the person you love, torment her to the point of where she cried and then they show up at your apartment like nothing happened and what's worse is that he treated moko-chan like she was below him.

"WE came to apologies in person for what happened last night. We wanted to tell you that it wasn't her fault." Lory said with such an apologetic voice.

"I know it wasn't, but please take a seat, would you like something to drink?" I asked still with the same unpleasant voice as before but this time because it wasn't Kouki that apologized instead it was his father. It was as if he wasn't sorry for anything, and that made me angrier.

"No nothing, please don't trouble yourself Akai-chan." Lory said with a smile. "How is she doing?" he didn't have to say much to see both their faces painted with worry. At this I smiled, they did care about her, but they have a funny way of showing it.

"She fell asleep on the car ride yesterday; she was emotionally and physically drained. She is still sleeping and I don't know if she will wake up anytime soon. I already canceled all of our work for today and we will start again tomorrow. I just hope that she won't wake up traumatized about this." Just as I was saying this we heard a door open and I didn't even have to look to know who it was. I knew Maria always woke up at this time. She came out of her room and walked half way into the beginning of the living room and froze. She instantly became pale and I rushed to her side before she fell on the floor.

_**~Maria~**_

As soon as I walked into the living room because I heard one-sama's voice I froze with fear. There he was the one person who I would never forgive for hurting me. I had so many thought as to why he was here but it all revolved around him finding out I was really Maria. Images of him dragging me out of this apartment against my will and putting onee-san in jail for being an accomplice made my legs weak and knees give out. As always onee-san was there to catch me before I fell. She led me to the couch as far away as it could be from Kouki. I saw he was about to get up and get me and I put my hands up in defends and lean back as far as the couch would allow. Onee-san glared at him before he could take a step and Lory put his hand up to stop him. Kouki set back down and onee-san ran to the kitchen got me a mug full of green tea to calm my nerves. When she came back and handed me the tea, just by the smell of the tea I was able to relax and calm down. I felt the blood return to my face and my body regain its strength. Onee-san smiled at me with such a relief on her face and turn around to look at the guys sitting in front of us.

Lory coughed and all eyes were back on him. "Sorry to intrude and scare you so early in the morning Lily-chan. We just came by to offer our sincere apologies about what happened last night and ask you if you could keep quiet about it. It is to our mutual interest in that the press or anybody else not find out about this. I have already asked Ren and I am sure you can get the message across to Kotonami-san." He said with a serious but apologetic smile. Just as he was finished Kouki stood up and walked in front of me. He bowed down and did a dogeza in front of me. ME! That was a total shock, even for grandpa.

"I am sorry for everything I have done to you. I didn't plan any of this and if would have known that this was going to happen I wouldn't have made the decision that led to this. But if I could go back in time I would change everything. I AM SO SORRY for hurting you like that." Kouki said and I was able to understand the second meaning behind it. He still thought that I am Maria. Now this is going to be hard to act against. Then I suddenly felt a chill coming from beside me and I saw the glare that onee-san was giving him and I understood that she also understood the second meaning behind it. I just looked at her and shook my head, I saw her visibly relax and the frost bites that I was getting were starting to heat up. Kouki looked up at me and I just gave him a cold glare furthermore I turned my look to Lory. He seemed to get the message that I don't forgive to easily and so did Lory. So he spoke up again;

"I was going to ask you if you and your president are still interested in making any sort of deal with us. It will help us get to know each other better and forget this entire dilemma. Let love overcome this obstacle it has encounter. With the power of love ever thing is possible." Lory said his major speech while getting more and more enthusiastic at the end. We both just looked at each other and tried not to snort. He noticed our reaction and looked at us wide eyed.

"Sorry we don't believe that love over comes ever thing or else we both wouldn't be here. WE will be living our happily ever after, but we aren't so we are the prime example that love don't exist." Onee-san and I said in union but onee-san continued with "Unless it is love for a close family member like a sister or a brother." She said while smiling down at me. I smiled back and we both forgot the world for a brief 5 seconds because Kouki decided then to cough and we were both about to kill him. Lory just glared at his son and walked in front of him.

"Well I am sorry to hear that. But I don't think that you have experienced real true love so until you do don't judge it too harsh." Lory said while dragging his son out the front door. He turned around to look for his shoes and onee-san opened the door for them, I just stood a good 5 ft away for safety. I saw Kouki stare at me and I turned my head to look at Lory just in time for him to speak;

"WE do hope you think about our agreement and the partnership between the two companies. I would love it if you could get the message across to your president or if I could talk to him personally. See you ladies another time; please don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Lory said as he and his son walked out to the elevator. They both turned and waved goodbye as they entered the elevator. Onee-sama closed the door and we both sighed. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Today is your day to be pampered so I called the office and had everything canceled and I also called Shin-chan to tell him to call your manager and rearrange both our schedule." She told me with such a pleasant smile I just had to smile back.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own skip beat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Maria and I spent the day relaxing forgetting everything. We had decided to stay away from them. No matter what, this is for the best. They don't have proof. That Lily is Maria.

The next day when we were filming, we avoided Tsuruga-san. Conveying to him that we don't want to be bothered at all. Luckily the president of LME didn't show up. It seems he received the letter we have given him as the head of 'Hearts company'.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lory's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>I read the letter that I receved from the president of the 'heart company'.<p>

It said

'_good day to you Mr. Takarada, I have received notice last night that your son, tried to hurt one of my stars. I am sorry to say this, but I would like for you or anyone from you company to leave my talents alone and we will keep this quiet. If you do not abide to this then I am sorry to say that I will have to file a restraining order against you and your company and we don't want that now do we. If there are jobs that LME and Heart together, we will continue it. But outside of jobs interactions will be prohibited._

_ Signed _

_ The President of the Heart Company'_

.

.

Sigh

"what should I do Sebastian?" I asked

"I think it is best sir to follow what the President of the Heart company said. It will be bad for LME, if this gets out"

I sighed again

"this is for the best, tell Ren and Yashiro about this" I told him and followed my order

Sigh. Kouki look at the mess of what you have done now.

I know that you want Maria back but that wasn't the way to handle it. Besides there is no proof yet.

Of course I want Maria to return to us. But it was our fault that she resorted to running away. I don't know what to do anymore.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

A/N:

I'll stop here

Pls review…

I know that it is short…and I apologize for it….


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own skip beat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>~Maria's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>When my sister told me about the letter she sent them.<p>

I felt guilty; I had a dream last night about my mother for the first time.

She had asked me, to forgive him. To forgive the man, that had abandoned me when she died.

That all will be well, once I forgive him.

Even I know that I am denying my sister her chance to love someone.

I can see that she is attracted to Tsuruga Ren, her childhood friend Corn.

What I have observed, is that man, Tsuruga Ren slowly falling in love with her.

That he somehow remembered her through the stone that she had accidentally dropped in front of him.

It was the stone the Corn gave to Kyoko-neesama when she was a little girl.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lory's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>When my prestige talent came to me looking lost.<p>

The first thought that came to me was that

'Ah, he finally found someone.'

"Who is it, my boy?" I asked him

He looked at me and sighed.

"What does it matter? It will be impossible, for us to be together anyway." He told me sadly

"Why?" I quirked an eyebrow

"It's Rosa." He mumbled

"Ah, I see why you are upset and looking lost. When did it happen?" I asked calmly

"You can say that she bewitched me, the first time I met her along with her sister. But not too long ago, I found out who she really was. I knew her when I was a child."

"Are you saying that, she is the same girl you met in Kyoto? What was her name again, Kyoko-chan, right?" I asked bewildered

When he nodded, I laughed so hard that I cried.

"Well I'll be I think I'm a love fortune teller. What did I say before, boy? That the next time you meet your little crush, you would have fallen in love with her. My, my, but she grew into an incredible beautiful lady, that can even rival your mother." I said and Sebastian agreed with me.

"Oh, I can't let this pass up and not tell your parents. Sebastian, call them." I added

Since it was mid-afternoon here. They must be awake now.

'_Hello, boss. What do you need?'_ Asked a cheerful Kuu on the widescreen monitor.

The monitor covered ceiling to the ground.

"Ah, Kuu is Julie there? I have good news. Kuon is here too." I chirped

Kuon and his parents already made up.

He is already comfortable with them and their fame without being dragged to their shadows. He had already acquired fame in abroad along with Akai Rosa; they are the top most representative of Japan.

'_I'm here.'_ Chirped Julie

"Well, you see, your boy finally found someone, he wants to be with."

'_Who? Am I going to be a grandmother soon?'_ cheered Julie

'_Where is she? I don't see her.'_ Searched Kuu

"Ah, you know of her. Didn't Kuon tell you about his crush when he was little?" I asked

When they shook their head, I narrated everything he had told me before.

'_A Japanese woman, with black hair and rare golden eyes?'_ asked Kuu

'_Oh, I can tell that she is so cute. So what does this have to do with my baby's interest?' _asked Julie

"Well, she is the same girl. She is also an actress, a well renowned one too. As I said, you know her." I replied

'_Who?'_ they both asked me. While I looked slyly at their son who was holding his head down embarrassed.

"She is known in our world as Akai Rosa." I revealed

The two were shocked, knowing that their beloved baby's crush before was Akai Rosa now.

'Is she wearing contacts?' asked a shock Julie

"Yes, I believe so. But I want to know how you found out about her real identity, Kuon?"

We all look at Kuon sitting on the couch beside me.

"I saw her accidentally drop the blue stone I gave her when I was a child. The same one, father gave me. I know since I inspected it before giving it to her. On that stone, I carved my name." he revealed

'I see we totally approve.' Cheered Julie

Kuon sighed

"But it is impossible, since she belongs to the Heart Company." He replied sadly

'Ah, we heard that it is not going well. Don't worry, Kuon.' Assured Kuu

'Is there an after party for finishing your drama with her?' asked Julie

"Yes, it will be next week. Why?" asked Kuon

'We are coming there, so be prepared, okay.' Stated Kuon and hang-up. Julie was already packing her luggage.

"Well, this will be exciting won't it? Ren?" I asked him amusedly.

He just sighed, shaking his head because of his parent's antics.

Ah, speaking of family.

My granddaughter, I hope she will come back soon.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Hope you like it…**

**Please review…**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own skip beat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>~Maria's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>Today is the after party.<p>

Today, Onee-sama and I will be seeing Tsuruga-san again.

I waited for Onee-sama to come down.

When she arrived, I immediately went to where she is.

"Onee-sama, can we talk for a while?" I asked hesitantly

"Hmm?" she replied as she led to me to the couch.

I breathed in and resolved myself.

"I decided that I won't run away anymore." I stated

I saw her eyes widened.

"Why?" she asked me?

"I had a dream, a dream of my mother. It was the very first time, I had dream of her since her death.

She told me to stop running away, I was sceptical at first but, I knew that she was right. I don't know if I had really dreamed of her, or it was my subconscious thinking that told me, but she was right.

My running away led me to also steal your chance away.

Now, I know that you love Tsuruga-san, and I had enough.

It is time for me to face my past head on."

"Maria, honey, if this is what you want I will honour it. But I don't want you to force yourself." She told me gently.

"I'm not, this is what I want. I have been thinking this over for a while now. I have made up my mind."

She nodded and hugged me.

"When?"

"Tonight, if they are there. Kyoko-oneesama, I want you to talk with Tsuruga-san while I talk to my grandfather. Promise me. You had already proven yourself towards Fuwa Sho that you are no longer a push over. That you can stand on your own. I want to be like that."

"I promise, Maria."

I smiled and decided that we should leave for the after party….

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>When the Flower sisters arrive, they were immediately greeted by the staff and the other actors.<p>

When Kyoko saw that Tsuruga was with two beautiful couple that looks like Kuu Hizuri and his wife Julie, and Lory.

When they saw that we had arrived.

Kuu and Julie had dragged Ren towards were Kyoko was.

"Umm, Akai-san can we talk, in private." Asked Tsuruga-san.

Kyoko had hesitated because she didn't want to leave Maria alone.

"I'm alright Onee-sama, I'm going to talk with Takarada-san." Maria stated and waved Kyoko and Ren.

.

.

.

_With Takarada and Maria:_

Maria had led Lory to a more secure area that nobody can eavesdrop on their conversation.

Julie and Kuu had left to give them privacy.

"What do you need, Shiroi-san?" asked Lory

"I had decided that I should stop running away. It has been long enough already." She stated and Lory was confused on what she meant.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I know that you already suspected who I really am…grandpa…" stated Maria with a sad smile.

Lory's eyes widened. He had thought that Shiroi Lily was Maria. But he didn't have enough proof.

"Maria?" he whispered.

Maria stood up and sat were Lory was sitting and hugged him.

"I'm back…grandfather…I won't leave anymore…I was hurt, but I have been away for too long now. It was childish of me…I'm sorry…" cried Maria

"No…no…you have nothing to apologize for…we were at fault…so please stop crying…" soothed Lory, he had wiped his granddaughter's tears away.

Maria smiled a teary smile and asked

"Is he here?" she asked hesitantly

"Are you sure?" Lory asked her.

She nodded and he called his son to come where they were. When Kouki had arrived and saw that Maria was their sitting with Lory, Kouki had a hopeful look.

Maria sighed and stood up.

She went were Kouki was standing and slapped him hard, and yelled everything she had bottled up.

Kouki didn't get angry; he knows he deserves everything his daughter gives him.

What he didn't expect was a hug from her and her forgiveness.

He comforted her along with Lory. Finally, they are complete…

.

.

.

_With Kyoko and Ren:_

They arrived into a secluded room.

"Why have you brought me here, Tsuruga-san?" asked Rosa

Ren resolved himself.

"I love you, Akai Rosa, no Kyoko. I have been in love with you ever since we first met. I want to spend my life with you. I am Corn, your childhood friend that you thought that was a fairy prince, I was jealous on how you always talk about your Sho-chan. I was surprised that you had left him and pursues another identity like me." He confessed

Kyoko couldn't say anything due to shock.

She cried and it had alarmed Ren, he was about to apologize but Kyoko cut him off by kissing him.

Ren immediately responded back.

"I love you too, Ren. You are my prince. I was blind not to notice it." She confessed

Unknown towards the new couple, they were being eavesdropped by Ren's parents.

When they heard the good news they opened the door and congratulated their son and welcome Kyoko to their family….

.

.

.

All is right for the Flower sisters now.

They may have bloomed into beautiful ones, but they were lonely.

They had finally found where they belong.

For Kyoko, she had found her other half and a family that will not abandon her.

For Maria, she had reconciled with her family and made peace with her father.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is the end…**

**Hope you like this…**

**Please review…..**

**i would like to thank you for reading this story...  
><strong>


End file.
